Ice Cream and Bios
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: Short little drabbles...and the complete bios of my Danny Phantom OCs. Feel free to check 'em out! R&R.


**Here is Cecelia's re-vamped bio, everyone! **

**And because I can, here is a short little oneshot to go with it (cuz this is where i'll be putting all my drabbles which are too short to be stories :3):**

**Ice Cream**

**Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, and Sam were hanging out at the ice cream parlor one day. Lovely day, really. The sky was blue and the birds were chirping. Of course Vlad had to come and ruin it by coming there too.**

**"What are YOU doing here, Vlad?" Danny's eyebrows narrowed in suspicion as he took a lick of his vanilla ice cream.**

**"What? An old man like me can't go out for ice cream every now and then?" Vlad retorted with a mysterious grin on his face as he received a two-scoop in exchange for his money. He came over closer to Danny's friends' table. "Cut me some slack, kid. I'm still half human." Then he walked away, back down the busy street.**

**Danny looked at each of his friends to make sure none of them believed Vlad's story.**

**"Well," Tucker started, "Watch him and see what he does."**

**"By the time he does anything, it might be too late." Sam warned.**

**"Yeah, I don't think any of us could react fast enough." Cecelia said, taking a lick of chocolate. "If Vlad really is up to something, that is."**

**"He's always up to something sketchy." Danny stated. "Then again, he is a total froot loop, so I wouldn't put it past him to do this just because he could."**

**"Maybe that's exactly what he wanted you to think."**

**"What do you mean, Sam?" Tucker asked cluelessly.**

**"Never mind."**

**"Hm…" Danny kept watching. "We'll see, Vlad. We'll see…"**

_**To be continued in my next update...**_

* * *

Name: Cecelia Hazel

Age: 17 (varies, same as Danny Fenton)

Skin: tan, nicely toned, with an attractive amount of muscle. Ideal hairless, summer beach skin (when maintained!)

Hair: dark brown that sometimes looks black but has natural lighter highlights, pin-straight, down to her hips, sometimes with pink streak in front that is clipped back by a beret

Eye: light amethyst  
Ethnicity: Native American (mother is Native American father is German)

Species: Human-Electric (due to genetic accident)  
Powers: it is yellow electricity she can spawn out of her hands and her fists. She can also make an electric shield but it is not very stable. She is always afraid that one day it will give out on her. She can spawn minor lightning bolts or beams with her electricity release. At times, her body will have a slight yellow glow when she is concentrating, and occasionally she will get weird static.

Height: 5'3 (in Dojo Diaries), 5'5 (in freshman-sophomore years), 5'6 (for the rest of her life)

Weight: 102 (in Dojo Diaries), 138 (in freshman-sophomore years), 119 (in junior year), 124 in senior-college years), 141 (when 40+ years)

Personality: she's a free spirit, young and wild. But once she starts to become a team player, she becomes much kinder and also more selfless. She is a very free-spirited, passionate, wistful girl. This goes to show in whatever she wears, says, and does. On the inside she's still a total girl and gets scared sometimes.

Likes: when people mess with her because they care about her, laughing along with friends, perfume, the beach, sunsets, beach chairs, sand, sunglasses, tanning, meditating, dancing (only when alone), late night parties, concerts, gym class, school in general, fancy dances, dresses, cheerleading, gymnastics, singing, wintergreen mint, flip-flops, fresh manicures, blue and white stripes, adventures with friends, going camping with Danny's family, Tucker's jokes, when Danny or Wenn saves her, people who know her so well they can read her mind, making new friends, cheering people up, summer, Cedar Point, circuses

Favorite animals: Kitsune, tiger, cat, dragon, lion, reptiles, amphibians

Dislikes: goth stuff, arguing, mean people, being confused, JoBros, Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Lady Gaga, country stuff, rap, music that's just about sex, drugs, and bad parties, bars, alcohol, bad smells, rainy days, darkness, sadness, hopeless people

Goals: has little aim or plans for her life but tends to wing it and hopes no one will notice she doesn't have it all together

Fears: getting sad, losing friends, hurting others feelings, that one day she will just lash out at someone, getting fat, getting haircut, that she will outgrow her passionate energy

Music taste: pop, pop-rock, rock, Skrillex, Selena Gomez, Stellar Kart, Hawk Nelson, Greyson Chance, Cody Simpson, Miranda Cosgrove, Emily Osment, Capital Kings, TobyMac, Imagine Dragons, Ghost Town

Signature accessories: choker around her neck, TONS of colorful bracelets, maybe a hat or hot shorts, and lots of PINK

Family: Mortimer Hazel & Hanna Rose Hazel (Hanna is deceased)

Love Interests: Alex Lukat (slightly), Danny Fenton (eventually marries him), Wenn Lester

Celebrity Crush: Logan Lerman

Friends: Danny, Tucker, Garth, Chloe, Tori, Danielle, Tyler, Renyi, Melissa, Alex, Bree, Levi, Nett, Wenn, Larrow, Paulina, Dash, Star, Kwan, Valerie

Arch enemy: Sam Manson (in a sense)

Relationship to Danny/thinks of him: Danny rocks! Cecelia would do anything for him! She admires him greatly and tries to learn all she can from him because he is a cool friend and pretty cute too

Relationship to Tucker/thinks of him: Tucker is cool also, and Cecelia respects his attitude and occasionally finds him funny, mostly because she just loves to laugh. She sometimes wonders about him though because he is just a little weird. She trusts him with her life and would tell him anything at all.

Relationship to Garth/thinks of him: admires him, but sometimes worries for him when he gets depressed or when he shuts people out, sees a hero in him that even he doesn't see

Relationship to Danielle/thinks of her: They go shopping together and do each other's nails n stuff and talk about guys, especially Danielle's brother

Relationship to Wenn/thinks of him: resents him at first, but learns to care about him and eventually maybe possibly falls in love with him

Relationship to Jazz/thinks of her: finds her to be a cooler person than she at first assumed, views her as that really nice older sister, and asks her for advice

Relationship to Valerie/thinks of her: former BFF, but still a friend, though they have their differences they still have their moments

Relationship to Paulina/thinks of her: another BFF and someone she watches for awesome new cheerleading styles

Relationship to Dash/thinks of him: he is uber talented at football

Relationship to Sam/thinks of her: can't stand her honestly, is glad she moved to France, but doesn't say anything in front of her because that would be rude, even though they kind of hate each other's guts

Relationship to Vlad/thinks of him: he is a terrible fellow, a froot loop, and a pity in general

Role in Casper High/Casper Junior High: is a cheerleader and the third most popular girl in school, besides Paulina and Star. Cecelia tries to befriend everyone but there are just some people in the world she will never get along with (like Sam). Cecelia gets decent grades and she is always upbeat and positive even if there is something bothering her

Hobbies/skills: loves gymnastics, martial arts and meditating. As a child, her dream was to be an Olympian but that dream has changed, she never has confidence issues. She has a strong intent of helping Danny and the team battle foes because it is a good cause and an excellent fuel for the electrical energy buildup inside of her, learned to cook whilst hanging out at team phantom's lair in the ghost zone

Physical: She only performs what she knows in her head like how to defend herself and how to fight. She isn't physically strong and doesn't have the best balance. She has been training for some time from Danny and Garth, but still there's only so much she can do. Because she was skinny as a kid and did a lot of physical exercise, she has a naturally flexible and easily bendable/durable body.

Physical flaws: she can't play an instrument for her life XD she's also not very good at most sports. She's ok when it comes to volleyball, cheerleading, karate, and dance, but as for the other sports she is not very sports-oriented though she likes to watch people play them. She also can't swim and has horrible balance. The only reason she is good at martial arts and dance is because she has the mindset "just keep moving" and so she has alot of energy and strength which allows her to exert her body to its full physical limit. She likes ballet and sometimes gets frustrated with it when she tried to do it because she is not very graceful, but she is working at it.

Flaws: being narrow-minded, overconfidence, thinks that she can just coast through school and pass without trying, NOT a team player in the beginning. She can be just as clueless as Danny, and not realize when friends just want to be left alone. When she's hurt she kinda of just buries the emotions deep inside of her and pretends to be happy go lucky

Birthday: October 13, 1990

Place of birth: Davis, Antarctica

Childhood: grew up in Davis, Antarctica where Mortimer was part of a ghost research team. When Cecelia was 3, her mother was murdered by a ghost, causing Mortimer to become obsessed with eradicating them. Cecelia learned martial arts from some of the adults that she spent time with. Cecelia also learned meditating as well as a few self-taught dance lessons. Cecelia moved to America in Blay County at age 6 and her father started signing up for a few years of dance. After two years of that, there was one year of gymnastics and then she began to get interested in cheerleading, so she was signed up. She was always a happy child, never got into trouble, got decent grades in school, and made tons of friends. She laughed at everybody's jokes whether or not they were funny. This caused a lot of weirdoes to like her, but she eventually had to turn them away.  
Tween Biography: when she was 13, she started to take some serious karate lessons and met lasting friends like Alex, Levi, Bree, and Nett. In 8th grade, Cecelia was the trend-setter, pink folders, dressed in pastels and bright colors, wore headbands, carried a purse, spent loads of time in her room dancing and listening to music. At 14, she began to eat a lot and gained twenty pounds in that year. She started to really sing at this point, whenever she was super happy or super troubled, the music would just come out. Singing is not her strongest point, but she makes a good show of it and people will just tend to ignore the fact that her voice isn't stellar.

Teenhood: Cecelia was 15 when her father got hired by the Guys In White to move to Amity Park and make something for them which would convert ghost energy into electricity, thus eliminating all ghost threats forever. Cecelia was all for it, and she hated ghosts too, up until she was forced to see that she was wrong and not all ghosts are evil. She originally followed that mindset, which she shared with Valerie up until they both had some strange encounters with Danny Phantom. Upon learning Danny's secret, Cecelia realized that Danny is 100% good, whereas Valerie temporarily turned her back on him. Cecelia knew what she had to do: destroy her father's horrible invention so as to keep Danny and all other good ghosts safe. So when she hit the self-destruct, the explosion converted some of her energy into electricity, thus giving her permanent electric power infused to her DNA. Cecelia makes friends with Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and the gang and the three of them become the leaders of Team Phantom with the help of Garth Lloyd and Wenn Lester.

Role in college: more studious and serious but still never misses a chance to party, goes on adventures and explores newfound freedom with her friends

Career: landed first job as a cheerleading coach for Komoto Preparatory School in Japan

Home: lives with her father in a very clean, crisply organized house in Amity Park

Cup Size: C or D  
Clothing size: 5-7-9  
Theme colors: pink, black, white, (sometimes yellow, red, purple)

Clothing: Cecelia scarcely wears the same outfit twice. However, her main wardrobe usually includes a tube top and short shorts, big bulky earring and maybe one or two other smaller earrings at the top of the lobe, fancy belly button piercings, and chokers of varying colors. Her lipstick is usually red, though pink or purple wouldn't look bad on her. She loves makeup usually wearing mascara, always wearing lipstick, and sometimes eye shadow too. She's totally the kind to walk around in her super-suit or her cheerleading uniform just for a casual walk about town. She usually wears a tight tank top with a loose off-the shoulder shirt and skinny jeans, or a skirt and leggings. Shoes are typically flip-flops. She has a very unique, casual style

Role in Danny Phantom Universe as a whole: Danny's sidekick, best gal friend, and later girlfriend and wife. She wants to make something of herself instead of just sitting on the sidelines and being an ordinary cheerleader. Her powers are a gift from the world to her, and she wants to use them to their full extent

* * *

**So...what do you think of everything? Like it? No? Suggestions? Yeah, "Ice Cream" will be a little mini-series now XD**


End file.
